Before his time
by Percynizer
Summary: What if Percy was sent back in time? What if he met a goddess that captured his heart. What will happen to their love life? AU Percabeth never existed in the future. First Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

(Unknown Place and Time)

How did I get here?

That was one answer Percy did not have the answer to.

"Where the hell am I?" Percy thought shrugging a wasp off his shoulder. Percy looked around to find he was in a strange cabin, and he could not remember where he fell asleep. With his memory still fuzzy, Percy exited the weird cabin to find a clearing full of lush meadows and valleys. What ruined the image though was the giant beast trailing a small 16 year old girl with dark black hair. Without thinking of his own safety, Percy ran towards the girl to help her out.

As he neared the beast he realized that he did not look human, but looked like he took 6 bottles of steroids each day. He had two wicked horns, and a huge nose ring.

Percy thought, "Looks like the minotaur again, wait how do I know that?" Wiping those thoughts away Percy charged the monster reaching subconsciously into his pocket to pull out a pen. Percy pulled the cap off, and a sword that said, "Anaklusmos" sprung out. Percy, who did not know what this sword was jumped over the monster, and swiped at it. The not-so-smart monster never saw it coming, and in a few seconds he was a pile of golden dust. The girl who he just saved looked at Percy in awe, and fear.

"Who are y-you." Stuttered the girl.

"My name is Percy Jackson." He stated. The girl began to blush because the man in front of her was showing off his tan muscular body because he had no shirt on.

The seaweed brain said, "Is there something on my pants?" The girl pointed to his shirtless body, and Percy blushed noticing as well.

"Before I go try to find a shirt what is your name and what's the year?" Percy stated. What the girl didn't realize was that Percy liked her too.

"My name is Nyx." The girl replied.


	2. Oh No

**(A.N Hi I am new to Fanfiction, and I love Percy Jackson. I do short chapters because I am learning to be better at writing first, enjoy.)**

Percy's POV

Nyx. Where have I heard that name before? It can't be. The Nyx, the primordial of night. That's crazy. Crud, I said that out load.

Nyx said, "What's a primordial?"

I stupidly answered, "You." I know not smooth at all, but I don't know why she doesn't know what a primordial is.

Nyx worriedly said, "Is there something wrong with me?"

I blurted out, "You're an all-powerful being who is beautiful, and super awesome." Typical me.

She blushed, "I'm beautiful?"

I gulped and said, "Absolutely." By now both of our cheeks were the colors of wildfires. We leaned in, and I kissed her. She was reluctant at first, but then we both melted into each other's arms. I pulled away when I heard a voice.

It screamed, "Nyx, what are you doing!? Startled we turned to a disgruntled woman who wore a universe dress, and put Aphrodite to shame in looks, but I still think that Nyx was the most beautiful person in the world.

"Mom it's not what it looks like." Nyx said. Who's Nyx's mom …. Oh I am in deep shiz.

"Chaos?" I blurted.

"And who are you?" Chaos said.

"I-I'm Percy Achilles Jackson."

"If you dare try to defile my daughter again there will be Tartarus to pay." She angrily said.

"But mom, I like him." Nyx said.

"I don't care he is a mortal who probably couldn't beat anything." Chaos smugly said.

"Excuse me, but I beat Kronos, and Gaea in a war." That was the wrong thing to say.

"You hurt my other daughter who just birthed their son Kronos?!" Chaos screamed.

"She's evil though." Strike # 2.

"She is my pride and joy who cares for her family, and you are just a puny morta-."

"Actually I am a demigod."

"No one is worthy of my daughter anyway she is a primordial goddess after all." She said.

"But she doesn't even know that she's a primordial." I said.

"Details, Details, Details." Chaos said.

"If you like my daughter you are going to have to do some trials for me, and let me tell you no one has ever finished them, Nyx come here." Chaos said. She teleported them away, and a note flew out of the air listing my challenges.

"I am in deep shiz, really deep shiz."

**(A.N. Thanks loyal readers, check out the True Child of Chaos by nutsofthechest he is awesome! Percynizer out!)**


End file.
